warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Prophecy Roleplay 2
Every 4 Generation Prophecies get new Roleplay pages. Run by 4pinkbear. ''' Prophecies that will roleplay here: 5th Gen. - Ended! 6th Gen. 7th Gen. 8th Gen. And then when these are done, 9th, 10th, 11th, and 12th gen. will be in Prophecy Roleplay 3. Does it kinda make sense? ---- /Archive 1/ /Archive 2/ /Archive 3/ /Archive 4/ Archive 5 /Archive 6/ 8th Generation Prophecy Adelina purred. "Better than ever." She had the two kits the starclan cats had left curled by her side. She nudged them to Shadow, who purred in his sleep and curled all three kits close. "He's like a parent. It's too bad Olivia died. They would've had fine kits together." She frowned, longing one day to have kits of her own. "How're you feeling? Don't beat yourself up over Richtofen-nothing could've been done." ''Violet'' Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Actually, we've found a way to reverse whatever the Dark Forest cats had done to him," Kramer told Adelina, then he looked at the kits the StarClan cats had brought and smiled a bit. He wanted to have kits again. "What do you feel about having kits?" he asked Adelina. ''DeadRaiser'' Message Me! My Home Wiki 00:59,8/18/2012 00:59, August 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- Adelina looked away briefly. "I just don't know if I'm ready. I just went through rape and near death. I guess I need to think for a moment." .::. Richtofen hissed as Darkbloom mewed, "Do you even remember anything? You are pathetic a Dark Forest leader. Why don't you call on them now, huh?" ''Violet'' Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer looked at Addie. "Take all the time you need, there's no rush," Kramer told Addie, then heard Darkbloom hissing at Richtofen, "I need to check on Richtofen, sounds like Darkbloom is harrassing him." Kramer padded back into the room. "What the hell are you doing?" Kramer asked, "He's not even awake yet and you're verbally harrassing him?" ''DeadRaiser'' Message Me! My Home Wiki 01:14,8/18/2012 01:14, August 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- Richtofen growled. "His eyes are turning greener, stupid." Richtofen's eyes had taken on a darker shade of green, but not enough. It was an improvement though. "You! 935 cat! Get vrid of zis buffoon!" Richtofen demanded Kramer. ''Violet'' Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- "It is an improvement, but I don't know how effective that is," Kramer told Richtofen, "Try bringing him familiar objects to him, see how that effects his memory." Kramer turned around and padded out of the room and walked over to his office and sat down in front of his journal. He opened it up and looked through it. ''DeadRaiser'' Message Me! My Home Wiki 01:43,8/18/2012 01:43, August 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- Adelina padded in after Kramer. She frowned. "Are you feeling alright?" ''Violet'' Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer looked up at Addie and smiled. "I'm fine. I was just looking through my journal, it's been with me my whole life," Kramer meowed, closing the book and padded over to Addie, "But right now, I have you with me and that's all I need." Kramer licked Adelina's cheek. "I love you Addie." ''DeadRaiser'' Message Me! My Home Wiki 01:51,8/18/2012 01:51, August 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- Addie flicked her tail to shut the door. "I do too, Kramer." .::. Richtofen flattened his ears when KDarkbloom brought his lucky sickle and sachel to him. "Vhat is my sachel doing at zis place? My sickle Maxis gave me....zat is, before he vas MURDERED by Kramer!" ''Violet'' Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- About a moon later (going ahead since you had to go D:) Adelina sat by the fireplace, warming her fur. They were still in the bunker, as it seemed Z-Virus was everywhere above. Shadow had given his two 'new kits' names: Juniper and Patch. Snowkit purred and leaped onto Patch's back. The older kit purred and let Snowkit pretend to defeat him. Richtofen's eyes had turned completely green but he still wasn't close to normality. He still believed he was leader of the Dark Forest with glowing passion for it. He stayed in a special room with chains keeping him to a post. Darkbloom was sitting a few inches away from Richtofen. "Are you hungry yet? I can fix you some lunch." "NEIN, I don't vant your help!" Richtofen screeched angrily then pouted again when his stomach growled. Adelina curled her tail around her stomach and stretched. It wasn't very swollen, but it was obvious it had gotten a bit plumper. She missed Elric and Raspberrywish dearly, wishing they were still here. Maybe she wouldn't feel so sad still. But she did. ''Violet'' Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer padded over to Addie. "You alright?" he asked concerningly. ''DeadRaiser'' Message Me! My Home Wiki 04:08,8/18/2012 04:08, August 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I miss my friends. A lot of them are dead now. Because of Star." She snarled Star's name. "She killed Elena, Himeheart, a lot of innnocent kits, Raspberrywish, Elric, Flamewind, and now she's gotten her wish. To control Richtofen." She flicked her tail in Richtofen's direction. The tom was sparking with electricity off his pelt, trying to use his elemental powers, but epically failing. "I vant to go home! Let me out! I didn't do anyzing to you!" the tom was yowling to Darkbloom. "No thanks!" Darkbloom called back, padding towards the kitchen to get some lunch. Richtofen looked at his paws. His stomach growled. He whimpered and lay back down. "He's been screwed the hell up, just look at him." Adelina meowed dully. Richtofen had cared for her when her father died. It was killing her to see him like this. "But on the other side, I'm doing fine." she finished, laying back down with a deep breath. She relaxed by the flickering flame. Richtofen suddenly activated the water part of his power. He raised his paw halfway and shot a blast of water at the fire, putting it out. He narrowed his eyes. Adelina groaned and slowly got up. "Richtofen, I was warming myself." she growled coldly. "I wish I had put on the fireplace when Raspberrywish was still alive. Maybe we could've warmed her...maybe...in time to save her life." Addie let a tear trickle down her face before she slowly got up, padding towards her room. ''Violet'' Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer looked at Addie. "It's not your fault that Raspberrywish died Addie," Kramer meowed, "But I miss all of them as well." Kramer looked up at the ceiling, then padded over to Addie. "When we get out of here, let's move to someplace nice and quiet where we can live out the rest of out lives," Kramer told Addie, "A place where we can live in peace, away from death and tragedy. What do you think?" ''DeadRaiser'' Message Me! My Home Wiki 14:59,8/18/2012 14:59, August 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I don't want to leave the place I grew up in." Addie finally meowed, before shutting her door. Shadow meowed, "Girl problems, Kramer?" ''Violet' Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Category:RPG Category:Prophecy Roleplay Category:RPG Category:Prophecy Roleplay Category:Group 935